


Anniversary

by SpicyTales



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Depressed Reiji, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Quartet Night Being Nice For Once, Stop Reiji Abuse, aine is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTales/pseuds/SpicyTales
Summary: Reiji wakes up on the day Aine killed himself. He plans on staying in bed all day but the rest of Quartet Night has other plans.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an assignment for my Creative Writing class. My professor legit asked us to write researched fanfiction.

Reiji stared at the ceiling, wishing for the day to end. He wasn’t ready to face it. Besides, his mask wasn’t ready yet. And who was Reiji Kotobuki without his mask?

It was his day off at least. At least Shining Saotome was a kind boss to always give Reiji this day off every year. He wanted to lie in bed all day. Sadly, Reiji could hear arguing once again. 

Of course they had to argue today. Ranmaru and Camus just have to fight all the time and Reiji had to be the one that made sure that they didn’t kill each other. He just wanted a break from them. From everything.

Maybe that was why he couldn’t bring himself to get up from the bed. Why, instead of getting up, he turned to face the wall. Usually he would get up and smile and say something to try to ease the tension between them. Which would then fail like always and he would just get yelled at for being an idiot.

Reiji knew that they were right. He was an idiot. He couldn’t tell that Aine was depressed. He wasn’t able to answer the phone when Aine needed him. He wasn’t-

His train of thought was interrupted by several knocks on his door.

“Reiji,” Camus.

“We realize that this is a difficult day for you.” Ai.

“So we’ll try to get along, for today.” Ranmaru.

...Why were they being so nice? Why were they all at his door? It was only his day off, surely they had things to do. Well, they certainly planned this out. Was it a prank? He needed to know. So Reiji got up from bed and made his way to the door. It was weird; he would normally want to look a least a little decent. But he was still fighting off just how tired he was.

When he opened the door, Reiji was met with the oddly concerned looks of his group mates. They stood shoulder to shoulder. Ranmaru was in the center with Camus on his left and Ai on his right. He didn’t want to meet their eyes, so he looked to the floor. Reiji then figured that he should be direct. They always hated it when he tried to be funny and he wasn’t in the mood to get yelled at. “Why are you doing this?”

Camus crossed his arms and looked away. The Ice King was obviously not used to providing comfort outside of work. Ranmaru rubbed his neck, hiding his discomfort much better than Camus. Ai’s only reaction was to blink as though Reiji’s question had surprised him.

For a moment, no one spoke and Reiji was about to ask again when Ai spoke up first. “We know today is the anniversary.”

Reiji looked up, meeting Ai’s eyes. They look exactly like Aine’s... Just like Shining had wanted. It made him angry. Shining had replaced his best friend with a robot. Why should he have to pretend to be so happy to be Ai’s friend? Why did he have to pretend like everything was perfectly fine?

Then again, it wasn’t Ai’s fault. Ai didn’t ask to be created and he acted nothing like Aine. Ai was here. Aine was... gone. The anger left but a gaping hole remained.

Ranmaru took a step forward and placed a hand on Reiji’s shoulder. “Aine wouldn’t want you to feel sad, Reiji. Come on, we all have a day off now.”

Reiji’s vision became blurry. Ranmaru was right. So Reiji nodded and hugged Ranmaru, finally allowing his tears to fall. Then Reiji was surrounded by warmth as his group mates, his friends, all hugged him.

It would take time, but Reiji would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> They were arguing about how to make Reiji have a good day. <3 #StopReijiAbuse


End file.
